Dreaming Of A FiveStar Hotel
by Oh Mina Obscener
Summary: Sayid and Sawyer are now on reasonable terms,Claire wonders what has happened to Charlie after they are taken.Shannon worries over Boone's abscence.


1**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lost, or anything associated with it, but I own this story, if not all the circumstances in it.

**A/N:** Mythird fic about Lost! YAY :P I dont think theres much going on creativity-wise on my part here, so probably gonna be a one-shot

Sayid moved to the side, gingerly avoiding his injured leg to try and reach his bottle of water that was sitting on the floor of the cave when someone entered. Said was startled to see that it was Sawyer. His blonde hair fell in front of his eyes, but through the stray strands, Sayid could still see the flickers of revenge and malice in is blue eyes. a gnawing panic arose at the bottom of his stomach, but with some concentration it dulled and he controlled his thoughts.

"Well well well..." Sawyer's guttural tone cut out his usual slight accent and fell like dead weights on Sayid's ears.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it?" His grin went strait to his eyes, and they sparkled with a renewed kind of hatred and he lifted a small tool, little black plyers, twirling them threateningly, and it was clear to Sayid Sawyer's intentions.

"Sawyer. Listen to me. I left out of shame of what I did to you." Sayid began seriously, looking the lighter skinned man in the eyes.

"I found the french woman.... The one-"

"You found her? After sixteen or whatever years? She's alive?"

"Yes, she captured me.. she says there are others..."

"She _captured _you, the goddamned famous trained _soldier_. "

"Yes." Sayid sighed with barely-contained frustration.

"And I suppose your gonna try and tell me that there's a five star hotel on the other side of this island complete with a spa and rentable jet-skis, and this woman runs it." Sawyer said.

" I think we all wish it was so, Sawyer, but... The french woman, she said there were others on the island... Whispering."

"Whispering others huh?" Sawyer looked to the side and tossed the plyers back down.

"And do you believe her?" Sarcasm left his voice, leaving it with the edge of uncertainty.

"I.. Don't know." Was all he replied. Sawyer got up and left the cave.

Claire roused herself and found that with some effort her eyes would open. She ached all over and was dizzy, but other than a few scrapes and bruises remained unhurt. Her hands and feet were bound, and she was tired of the constant marching through the jungle. It rained periodically, making her wet and all around miserable. She hoped that they were being followed. She half-expected to be rescued by Jack and Locke and most likely Kate leap from the bushes and come to their aid at first, but as the hours wore on she knew the chances of that were slim.

If only her head would stop being so fuzzy she was sure she could manage to think of something. Had Charlie? Maybe he was leaving a trail, something that someone could follow. When they were being forced to walk on their own feet, she made sure to drag them and make as much of a trail as possible, deliberately crunching twigs and bending branches. Ethan caught her and at once punished her, much to Charlie's anger and distress. That was the last thing she remembered. And now in the late afternoon, she assumed they were taking a short and much needed break. Ethan didn't usually allow for breaks in their walking, wherever they were headed, but now seemed to be some exception. Maybe he was out getting food for himself.

Claire rolled over painfully, making her head throb. To her surprise, Charlie was nowhere in sight.

"Charlie?" She called out. It had recently stopped raining, and she was still wet, lying on the drenched ground. Now there wouldn't be a trail to follow. If anyone was attempting to rescue them. Her stomach turned upside-down, not because of the baby, when she heard Charlie's muffled yells and cries for help. There was a sound of a struggle and Claire let out a choked sob through her gag made of foul, dirty cloth. She attempted to rise to her feet but soon toppled over because with her bound hands and ankles could achieve no balance whatsoever.

The sound of struggle soon died away and Ethan came walking back, a sickening smile on his face. Where were the others who had helped carry them off on the trails that morning? Where was Charlie? What had Ethan just done? She was sure the others had been there before when they were traveling, but she didn't see the now.

She felt sick. Was Charlie all right? Or had Ethan killed him? _Oh, no, not this. It can't be happening, _she thought. Surely Charlie was alright? Ethan untied her ankles and then hauled her onto her feet. His eyes held secrets, but she couldn't read what he had done from his face.

"What did you do?! Where is he?" She screamed through her gag. He could make out her words, but didn't answer, instead tightening the cloth none too gently and pushing her onward in the direction they had been heading. Without Charlie.

Shannon was worried sick. Literally. Her stomach was off, and her head was pounding. A stress headache. She looked out into the dark jungle and wondered where Boone could be. On the other shore? Lost in the mass of trees and strange noises? He should have come back with Locke by now. She regretted being so bitchy with him lately. She regretted a lot of things that she couldn't take back.

Shannon folded her thin arms and stared out into the blackness again. But soon her restlessness got the better of her and she walked through camp several times, pacing. She passed Jack and Kate, who were rubbing Charlie's back and prodding at his neck. Apparently he had been _hanged_. She shuddered to think of what happened to the poor Claire girl. Jack and Kate seemed to think she was alive, as they reassured an unresponsive Charlie they were going to go looking for her at first light. She stopped pacing and stared out at more blackness.

Some minutes later, Kate approached from behind the other girl. Sensing her presence, Shannon turned and Kate smiled a greeting.

"They should have been back by now." She said flatly, her nerves frayed and her patience brittle.

"They will be. I'm sure they just setup camp for the night." Kate said with impenetrable confidence. Shannon wasn't so sure. Her skepticism was obvious, and Kate didn't miss a beat.

" You know, there isn't anyone your brother will be safer with on this whole island than Locke."

That was true, Shannon thought. She returned Kate's easy smile with a small one of her own.


End file.
